


The light, the dark and the balance

by ReyloRobyn2011, Shwtlee



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-War, Anal Play, Angst, Brain Damage, Chandrila, Character Death, Double Penetration, F/M, First Time, Force Bond, Force Bond (Star Wars), Grey Jedi Acamedy, Grey Jedi Rey, Greylo, Jedi Ben Solo, Jedi Rey, Lactation Kink, Matt the radar technician - Freeform, Mind probing, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Pregnancy Kink, Senator Kylo Ren, Smuggler Ben Solo, Solo Twins, Some Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, Uncover reylo, Vaginal Sex, Violence, breast kink, breylo - Freeform, reydar - Freeform, sharing is caring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2018-11-08 02:04:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11071761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloRobyn2011/pseuds/ReyloRobyn2011, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shwtlee/pseuds/Shwtlee
Summary: Rey looked up at Ben and saw how dark his eyes had turned with want, want for her. She had never seen such longing in anyone, well maybe one other person. In her dreams Kylo would look at her much like his brother now, like he could devour her if he had the opportunity.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, its Shwtlee again, welcome to my first Breylo fic. I always wanted to write one and the plot has been playing in my head for quite some time.
> 
> This is yet another LACTATION FIC, I can't seem to get enough of the kink. I started writing it partially because someone mentioned Breylo and lactation together, and I just had to, and also because I needed to get my mind off Sustenance. lol.
> 
> Don't worry this is not going to be a slow burn like Sustenance. They get to it pretty quick.
> 
> I have written the first two chapter as an intro. Later from chapter 3 the Wife (Reylorobyn2011) is going to join in and we have a lot of MFM fun planned for you.
> 
> I hope you like it!

* * *

 

 

When the war ended Rey, Kylo and Ben settled down in the planet Chandrila. It was the planet where the twins were born and it once used to be the capital of the New Republic. Even after the capital moved, Chandrila still remained one of the most prominent planets of the Core world. The trade and the tourism industry made the planet a hot spot in the galaxy.

 

But it was also peaceful and Rey instantly fell in love with the planet when she visited it with them. This planet gave her the two men she loved and the belonging she sought after.

 

They settled down in a house by the ocean where they could go down to the beach whenever they wanted.

 

Ben didn't go back to smuggling, rather he reestablished his father's old racing company. Kylo, on the other hand, went into politics and became a senator. And Rey? She decided she would start a new Jedi Order like Master Luke wanted where she would teach balance to force sensitive children.

 

In the years since they made their home in Chandrila, they were doing well in their respective fields, each in their own way doing their part to help the war ravaged galaxy .

 

Three years ago the war the war ended when the three of them together defeated Snoke and the First Order soon crumbled. It was shocking how easy it was to take their network out afterwards. Turned out the Order wasn't that well oiled organization like the galaxy was made to believe. 

 

After Kylo’s defection, the Knights of Ren fell apart as well. The knights left; they didn't see the point of fighting the war without their master's guidance. They fled to far off systems and most became mercenaries or bounty hunters, creating as much distance from the war as they could.

 

Ben’s return on the other hand strengthened the Resistance and they successfully destroyed the Order's superweapon Star Killer with his help.

 

The Solo twins had been lost when they both contributed to the destruction of Luke's old academy. Snoke’s relentless manipulation since before their birth along with their family's lies had driven them to a point of insanity. Only when the deed was done did they realize what had happened.  Kylo was pushed to join the Knights and Ben just walked away from it all, becoming a smuggler and taking on a new alias. They both turned away from their family, their names and their legacy.

 

Until their paths crossed with the girl. The one from their nightmares and daydreams.  Rey. She was Kylo’s pull to the light and Ben’s allure to the dark.

 

 

When Ben found Rey on Jakku she was running from the Order with a wanted resistance Droid and a defected stormtrooper. He couldn't help but feel the instant connection and got pulled into her orbit.

 

She didn't escape Kylo’s rader either. When he learned about  _ the girl _ , he pursued her relentlessly, until he came upon her on Takodana. 

 

Kylo felt his brother’s presence nearby, something he hadn’t felt in the last 6 years. But he ignored it, the pull to be close to his twin, his other half, and focused on the girl. She intrigued him to no limits. A force sensitive scavenger who got mixed up in the galaxy’s raging war.

 

She was strong, stronger than she knew. Kylo longed to take her for his own, train her in the ways of the force and make her his in every way possible.

 

When Ben saw Kylo take her, he knew Kylo wouldn't physically hurt her. Ben knew his brother. Now that Rey was in his orbit and he showed interest, he would protect her fiercely. But Ben wouldn't let the Order take Rey from him like they took his brother so he joined his mother's cause, only if to save Rey from total darkness and bring home his twin. 

 

By the time he got to both of them, his brother was defeated by Rey both in battle and in force. Ben felt it all. 

 

 

The twins shared a bond, which both physically and mentally connected them, since birth. And it was made worse when Kylo dove into Rey’s mind dragging Ben with him. They forged a link with the beautiful scavenger, who outwitted them both, beating them in their respective games.

 

Ben saved a shaken Rey and a badly injured and profusely bleeding Kylo from the exploding Base, which was mainly his own doing.

 

At first, Rey was reluctant to get on the same ship with them and subsequently followed them to a base where she'd have to share the same space with them. She was wary of trusting Ben because he shared his brother's face.

 

Later, as Kylo healed from his injuries and Ben from the emotional scars of nearly losing his brother, Rey started to warm up to them. After all, one couldn't do anything without the others feeling it. It was hard to stay away from people you shared such strong connections with.

 

She let Ben in first. He helped her get used to people and her social surrounding. Made her comfortable and helped her get out of her shell. He was her friend and her flight partner in mission for a few months. 

 

Kylo remained in a coma for months. Rey gave into it at some point and started visiting the once fearsome warlord, who was now confined to bed, hooked up to machines that kept him alive and under constant surveillance.

 

Ben felt his brother's frustration. His mind was sound but his body wouldn't wake up. Kylo felt trapped inside his own body and Ben could feel every moment of it.

 

Rey became his only respite. She was the only other person who could understand. She fell it too and she wasn't afraid.

 

Ben found her by Kylo’s bed side talking to him, taunting him, daring him to wake up and face her once more. Ben saw the familiarity between them and put two and two together, realizing his brother had figured out a way to visit her in her sleep. And in the dream world, Rey and Kylo grew closer together like she had with Ben in the waking world. 

 

Ben and Rey spent most of their waking hours together. The rest of her time was spent training with his uncle. Luke urged him to join and complete his own training, but Ben refused-- he wouldn't complete his training without his brother.

 

As they grew closer and closer, Ben realized his feeling towards Rey was more than that of friendship, he was attracted to her and everything about her. She made him want to break the vow of celibacy he had taken while he was in the academy. It wasn't mandatory or anything, but Ben never felt anything for anyone so he thought he might as well. Attachments really did deviate a Jedi from his path. Well he wasn't a Jedi anymore.

 

Kylo was against it all, but he acquiesced with his brother's decision. He didn't believe in attachments and deemed it below him. He had a thirst for knowledge and power, and the darkside was strong in him.

 

So even when they left the Academy and went their separate ways, they stuck to their old beliefs.

 

 

But Rey was something else. She had awoken a new thirst in Ben. He wanted to have her, all of her. He had her time and attention but he coveted her touch and affection.

 

And when the lingering looks, the caresses and the brush of hands got too unbearable, he acted upon that impulse. They kissed for the first time in a dark corridor on their way back from the hangar.  The kiss shifted to a long make out but they got interrupted and it didn't progress beyond that.

 

Ben was tormented by the feel of her lips on his and soon started to pull her away from everyone so they could engage in heavy petting sessions.

 

One day they ended up in his room, sweating and panting, pulling at each other’s clothes. Ben asked Rey, “Are you sure?”, and she just nodded before pulling him back to her lips.

 

When she was at last bare to him, he kissed every inch of her skin, worshipping her like he always wanted to. Her dusky pink nipples puckered up with his touch, fascinating him to no limits. When his mouth closed around them, Rey saw stars and pushed his head even closer, needing him more, feeling his breath against her skin.

 

Ben let go of one to move to the other when it became too sensitive. He alternated between the two until she cried out in ecstasy, chanting his name. Rey had her first orgasm from Ben suckling onto her nipples. They were both shocked by the new revelation; everything about this was still so new to them, both being so inexperienced.

 

When Ben moved away from her over-sensitive nipples, Rey mourned the loss of contact but when he kissed down to reach her mound she forgot all about it.

 

Ben set out to explore, getting acquainted to the new territory, learning her every curve and raised skin. He nudged the hooded clit with his nose and felt a shock run through her body, so he decided to try again.

 

Soon he replaced his nose with the tip of his tongue and started flicking the sensitive bud. He was rewarded with her juice flowing profusely from all the stimulation. He licked them out greedily, throwing his arm over her belly to stop her from jerking too much.

 

Rey sat up with her hands behind her back. She wanted to see what he was doing to her that felt so good. Ben did what came naturally… and used the knowledge from all those holos he’d read to prepare himself for this day.

 

 

By the time Rey cried out from her second orgasm, Ben was achingly hard and his cock felt trapped inside his pants. He pulled at the lacing impatiently and shrugged it down his thighs, all the while looking down at her flushed face. Her bare and panting body was sprawled out in front of him.

 

Rey looked up at Ben and saw how dark his eyes had turned with want, want for her. She had never seen such longing in anyone, well maybe one other person. In her dreams Kylo would look at her much like his brother now, like he could devour her if he had the opportunity.

 

Rey reached out for Ben and he complied.  He settled down over her, aligning his erection with her sopping entrance.

 

_ Are you ready?   _ He pushed the question through their link.

 

“Yes,” Rey answered out loud.

 

As soon as the word fell out of her lips, Ben pushed his throbbing cock inside her in one hard push, taking her virginity, claiming it for himself.

 

Rey screamed out but Ben comforted her with soft feather light kisses on her temple and down her face. He didn't move and let her get used to his size. When she was ready, she nudged him through the bond to start moving and he did.

 

She felt heavenly around his cock, she felt like coming home. He looked at her hazel eyes, communicating his feelings and want for her. Every thrust of his hip was purposeful and deliberate.

 

Ben knew he wasn't going to last long especially when she started meeting his thrusts with her own.  They linked their fingers together, getting lost in the feeling of being inside each other's body and mind.

 

* * *

 

 

Chapter 2 Preview: Preview: On the other side of the base, the machines hooked up to the fearsome Kylo Ren came back to life as he slowly opened his eyes.

 

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the other side of the base, the machines hooked up to the fearsome Kylo Ren came back to life as he slowly opened his eyes. He sat up, his back protesting from lying down on it for months. He channelled his years of training and surviving in harsh environments and slowly took control of his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the rest of the smut guys... 
> 
> Hope you like it.

 

* * *

 

On the other side of the base, the machines hooked up to the fearsome Kylo Ren came back to life as he slowly opened his eyes. He sat up, his back protesting from lying down on it for months. He channelled his years of training and surviving in harsh environments and slowly took control of his body. 

 

Kylo called upon the force to aid him as he got up from his bed in the medbay and pulled out all the wires and tubes they had hooked him up with. He looked at his medical gown and grabbing the collar, he tore it off his body. 

 

He looked around for clothes, knowing Ben would leave some for him-- it's what they did for each other.

 

When he spotted the neatly folded bundle on a nearby shelf he started pulling them on. Kylo heard the door open and a medi Droid walked in, telling him he was in no condition to be out of bed. He waved his hand and the Droid shut down.

 

Kylo stepped out of his medbay room, dressed in black tunic and black pants. He followed their force signature, corridor after corridor. Avoiding crowded areas, he was glad no one bothered to cut his hair, which was due for a trim. He used his raven hair to partially cover the scarred side of his face.

 

As he stalked his way through the base, people called out to him, well they called him Ben and he was glad that his brother was in the base and he wasn't discovered yet.

 

At last when he reached the living quarters and chanced upon the door he was certain he could feel Ben and Rey behind, he didn't bother knocking. He punched in Ben’s pin and the door slid open.

 

What he saw next would be seared in his brain for the rest of his life.

 

Ben knew he was close, he looked down in Rey’s glistening eyes and felt her pussy fluttering, but just then the door of his quarter slid open.

 

They both turned to find Kylo standing in the threshold, he was leaning on his side, his jaw slack, eyes fixed on them.

 

Ben heard Rey make a mewling sound as she came, her cunt clenching around him triggering his own orgasm.

 

They both cried out, getting lost in their shared orgasm.

 

Rey had her fingers in Ben’s hair as she held him, his face buried in her neck, he was breathing hard against her skin. She tried to soothing him down a little as she felt his softening member still twitching inside her.

 

She turned her head, her eyes meeting Kylo’s once again, he was still standing by the open door. She held her other arm out, palm open and inviting.

 

Kylo as if compelled by some other force, stepped forward, his hand reaching out to take hers, the door sliding shut behind him.

 

Ben finally pulled his face up from her neck, he pushed up, pulling his cock out of her weeping cunt, and settling on her side.

 

He looked up at his brother's mystified face, Kylo’s eyes fixed on the girl panting under him. Ben never had issues with sharing anything with his twin. It wasn't about to change today. They already share her mind.

 

“Join us, brother.” Ben said looking straight into Kylo’s eyes. It was like his trance broke when Kylo heard his brother's voice. They looked at each other, Kylo still clutching Rey’s outstretched hand.

 

Rey looked between the brothers and then she felt the mattress dip. Kylo was kneeling by her side looking down at her with hunger in his eyes.

 

He leaned down and Rey felt herself reaching up like a magnet. Their lips met and Rey felt Kylo humming in her mouth, that reached her core. She felt his hand holding the back of her head deepening the kiss, and she melted into it willingly.

 

They're like that, lost in each other and she felt heavenly. Kylo went on to explore her mouth as his other hand wrapped around her waist lifting her up and setting her on his lap. His finger dug into the unbelievably soft skin of her waist.

 

Rey started carding both her hands in his hair, feeling the silken texture much like his brother’s and pulled at the long strands.

 

Her other hand snuck under his tunic feeling the hard plain of his stomach and chest, littered with scars. She pulled away much to his annoyance. She needed to see him. All of him.

 

Rey pulled his tunic off over his head and tossed to the side. Then she started tracing his skin. So many scars. Ben had them too, mostly lightsaber burns but Kylo’s skin had these long thin silver marks, long healed but testament for the torture he endured in the name of training under the vile creature Snoke.

 

Then there was the scar she left on him. Guilt churned inside her as she traced the long mostly healed scar that's started above his brow line, under his right eye, down his cheek, and his neck to his shoulder.

 

Kylo grasp her hand, bringing it up to his mouth and kissing her knuckles.

 

“Hey. Look at me. I'm honored. This is not a scar. This is your claim on me. I'm forever yours now,” he vowed as he pulled her naked body flush with his chest. 

 

Rey could feel the sincerity in his voice. And as he pulled her closer she could feel his hard member poking her thigh.

 

All she wanted then was to have him inside her,much like his brother was, moments ago.

 

She suddenly looked around at Ben. Now lying on his back his hands clasped behind his head, looking up at them. He was naked as the day he was born, seemingly unashamed, his cock was hard and jutting up proudly. His eyes full of lust. He licked his lips and nodded, pushing his encouragement through the bond.

 

It was the single most erotic thing to watch; Rey kneeling in front of Kylo, her ass facing him as she unbuckled his brother and pulled his cock out. She leaned down and gave the glistening head an experimental lick. Her ass up in the air as she ducked down to take it in her mouth. Ben got up, he needed to see. He knelt behind her and started fondling her cute little butt as she kept sucking Kylo’s cock.

 

He pushed his own hard cock against her butt, rubbing the weeping member along her crack. He reached around and started rubbing her clit once again. 

 

Kylo had his fingers in her hair and she used her mouth to pleasure him. He never felt this good in his life. Her warm wet mouth around his aching member was the best feeling in the world. He wondered what it must be like being inside her pussy.

 

_ Divine.  _ His brother supplied, pushed the thought in his mind. Their eyes meet and Ben nodded. He placed his hand under her belly and pulled her up.

 

Rey’s mouth slid off Kylo’s cock with a noisy pop as she groan in protest. Kylo moved closer with his erection in his hand.  Ben pulled her flush against his chest and went on to place both his hands under her thighs lifting her up. His brother lined his cock at her entrance as Ben pushed her down on it.

 

Rey cried out, she was still getting used to the new intrusion. Kylo growled as he sheathed deep inside her in one long push. Her back was still against Ben as Kylo started pushing up.

 

Rey rested her head on Ben's shoulder and his brother got into a rhythm, digging his fingers into her waist. Ben started palming her breast. He took her sensitive nipples between his fingers and started pulling them as he squeezed her breasts. 

 

Kylo seemed to be transfixed by what his brother doing to her breast. He licked his lips and he saw Rey turn her head around and start kissing Ben passionately. He saw Ben's tongue moving in and out of her mouth much like his cock was in her pussy.

 

Rey pulled away from Ben and dragged Kylo down to her lips. She kissed him much like his brother as Ben started kissing her shoulder and back, his cock still rubbing against her butt.

 

Kylo trailed kisses down her neck and reached her chest. Ben offered him one of her tits which he took greedily in his mouth, sucking it like his life depends on it. Rey felt Ben throwing one of her arm around his shoulder as he craned his neck around and took her other nipple in his mouth.

 

“Oh stars!” Rey screamed out as she felt both the brothers sucking on her breast at the same time.

 

Kylo’s thrusts became harder and more ragged as he sucked and bit on her tit. Ben was much the same, rutting against her ass.

 

Her breasts felt awfully tender but it also felt so good she didn't want them to stop. She held their heads against her chest fingers, pulling at their hair.

 

She was moaning so hard, she was convinced anyone who was out there in the corridor can hear her through the soundproof walls.

 

_ Let them.  _ Kylo growled in her mind.

 

_ Scream louder, Sweetheart.  _ Ben mused.

 

She couldn't take it any more. It was all too much. She felt herself rising higher and higher until she fell, crushing down, screaming, she didn't know what.

 

And then she felt it, it was even more intense than her own orgasm. They came simultaneously shouting her name, their joint orgasm hitting her at once making her cum again.

 

All three of them collapsed in the bed at once. Limbs tangled, drenched in sweat and panting. Rey didn't know where she started and where they ended, their minds open to each other, their collective pleasures mixed into one.

 

Their arms snaking around her waist, Ben's hand rested between her breasts, Kylo’s on her ass. She felt their combined cum dripping down her pussy and butt crack.

 

Kylo kissed her forehead. Ben kissed the crown of her head. Rey fell asleep pressed between their hard bodies, feeling sated and whole for the first time in her life.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Need inspiration to write the next smut, I hope it hits soon. 
> 
> Please let me know what you thought about this chapter in the comments.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her face was buried in Kylo’s neck when she felt Ben caress her butt. Then she felt Kylo speak, “Don't even think about it,” Kylo warned.
> 
> “What?” Ben sounded defensive.
> 
> “I know what you are thinking. And no you can't have it. I get to fuck that beautiful ass first,” Kylo declared.
> 
> “Why?” Ben whined.
> 
> “You know exactly why. You got to fuck her pussy first, so I get to fuck her ass first. That's the rule,” Kylo gritted out.
> 
> “I hate that rule,” Ben huffed.
> 
> “Too bad for you,” Kylo told him before grabbing her ass and pulling her flushed against his chest.
> 
> Rey bit her lips to stop herself from giggling at their banter. It just made her love them more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi this is Shwtlee, I'm back with another chapter of this absolute filth!  
> And as promised ReyloRobyn2011 joined in on the fun ;-)
> 
> Hope you enjoy it.

 

* * *

 

 

Rey was in the fresher when she heard the glass door slide open and cool air hit her back. She shuddered but her shivers were engulfed by a warm body hugging her from behind. 

 

She turned her head and placed a sweet kiss on his rapidly wetting hair. Kylo hummed his approval as he starts fondling her soap covered breasts.

 

His mouth traced her shoulder and nibbled her skin. Unlike Ben, Kylo would always manage to leave bruises on her skin, but Rey never minds it. Maybe that's how even if for a while, she matches him.

 

He started to kiss down her back until he was kneeling behind her. He place two open mouth kisses on each of her butt cheeks. Then he bent her down just a little. 

 

Rey braced herself against the shower wall as she felt his tongue start to lick her crack. 

 

She felt her juice leaking down her thigh as Ben kept fingering her pussy as he keeps licking her ass.

 

His mouth there felt heavenly as he started to coat the pucker of her ass with her own wetness.

 

His massaged and licked her there for a while until it was sufficiently sleek. Then he pushed the tip of her tongue in, and hummed. Rey felt his groan throughout her body.

 

Kylo grabbed her waist with his large hands, and pulled her closer, burying his face in her ass.

 

It was becoming too much for Rey. Her knees felt weak. “Kylo, I can't stand anymore,” she croaked out over her shoulder.

 

As soon as the word fell from her mouth Kylo got up on his feet, hauled her over his shoulder. Rey yelped as she felt his shoulder blade digging into her stomach.

 

She giggled as he navigated them back in their room, turning his head and biting the fleshy side of her ass. He deposited her on the bed then grabbed her ankle and flipped her over on her stomach. He pulled her hips up just a little and parted her knees.

 

He moved up between her legs, as Rey got up on her elbows to look around at him. He smirked wickedly at her before he buried his face in her ass once again.

 

Rey moaned at the contact. This has become his favorite activity. He seemed to like it more than when she would pleasure him with her mouth.

 

She knew he was slowly preparing her for something.  And she knew exactly what. Rey overheard the brothers the other night when they thought she was sleeping.

 

_ Her face was buried in Kylo’s neck when she felt Ben caress her butt. Then she felt Kylo speak, “Don't even think about it,” Kylo warned. _

 

_ “What?” Ben sounded defensive. _

 

_ “I know what you are thinking. And no you can't have it. I get to fuck that beautiful ass first,” Kylo declared. _

 

_ “Why?” Ben whined. _

 

_ “You know exactly why. You got to fuck her pussy first, so I get to fuck her ass first. That's the rule,” Kylo gritted out. _

 

_ “I hate that rule,” Ben huffed. _

 

_ “Too bad for you,” Kylo told him before grabbing her ass and pulling her flushed against his chest. _

 

_ Rey bit her lips to stop herself from giggling at their banter. It just made her love them more. _

 

Rey thought about that night now, and wondered how lucky she was, that these two beautiful and strong men loved her so much. It just made her moan louder into the pillow.

 

Kylo blindly reached out for the bedside table, pulling the drawer out and grabbing the small bottle of lube he placed there.

 

He poured a generous amount in his palm. He pulled his face away and started coating her with the liquid. Rey mewled at the feeling of the cold substance on her skin.

 

Kylo coated his long fingers and pushed it into her wet pussy. Fingering her for a while, Kylo leaned down and placed open mouth kisses on her ass, her waist, up the side of her stomach.

 

Rey was getting lost in the feeling of his finger in her, but then suddenly he pulled it out and pressed against her other sensitive hole.

 

Rey whined-- he had fingered her this way a few times now.  Every time it became a little easier and the feeling a whole lot more intense.

 

Kylo pushed the long sleek finger in, his other hand reaching around to play with her clit.  Rey's eyes rolled back and a deep groan escaped her mouth from within her core.

 

“You like that, don't you, Starlight? You like it when I finger your cute little ass,” Kylo asked her, his mouth pressed against her skin.

 

“Mmmhmm,” was the only sound Rey could make.

 

“What was that? I didn't hear you?” Kylo implored.

 

Rey raised her face from the pillow and gasped out, “Yes. Yes I love it.”  She moaned again.

 

Kylo smirked. He trailed kisses down her back and bit her ass. He was achingly hard. All their foreplay was turning him on too much.

 

He pulled his hand off her clit, and heard Rey groan in protest. He took his cock in his hand and coated the weeping head with her juice.

 

“Are you ready for me Rey?” Kylo asked in a husky voice.

 

“Yes please,” Rey moaned out.

 

He then pushed his hard member inside her in one hard thrust. Taking time to enjoy the feeling of her warm pussy clenching around him, he started to push in and out in the same rhythm as his finger in her ass.

 

* * *

 

Ben landed his X-Wing fighter in the hangar when he felt it in the bond.

 

He ripped his helmet off his head, throwing it in the cockpit. The balmy weather of Yavin 4 hit his face. He wanted to take the flight suit off but he felt impatient and awfully aroused.

 

_ Their _ activities were reaching him across the bond, and he felt himself getting hard.

 

Ben was approached by a flight technician with a fuel jack. He told him what he needed to get checked in his ship and nodded at the technician as he moved away from him. 

 

One of his mother's aides was waiting for him by the hangar door. It was protocol to check off the mission report, and attend the briefing, but Ben wasn't in the mood to indulge them right now. She handed him the mission report file, he took it ignoring the leering look the aide was giving him. 

 

When he looked at the report there was an unusual bright pink sticky note on the pad. On it, written in a stylized font, was a living quarter number, with the aide’s name written below. 

 

He signed the report and handed it back her, but not before ripping the note off the pad and throwing it in the nearby trash can. She was about to speak but Ben stopped her.

 

“The mission was a success. Tell the General I will brief her at dinner,” Ben curtly told her over his shoulder.

 

He didn't get these people; they knew he was attached, more than attached.  Actually he was in a committed relationship but still they  tried to flirt.  They had no shame.

 

Ben hurried through the crowded base to reach  _ their  _ living quarters.

 

Ben opened the door to their room and swiftly started to undress. He was already incredibly hard. He walked into the bedroom and leaned against the door frame with a smirk on his face. 

 

“You started without me?” 

 

Rey looked up with a smile on her face as she reached out her hand towards him. 

 

“Ben, we missed you,” she said. 

 

He walked over to the bed, the mattress dipping under the pressure of his knees. Kylo was kissing her neck and fingering her ass, preparing her for when they could both be inside her at the same time. Ben could not wait until he got to fuck that gorgeous ass of hers. 

 

Rey reached over and grabbed his cock, jerking him off as Kylo fucked her. 

 

Kylo grabbed Rey around the waist and hefted her up to her knees. Rey gave Ben a sweet smile as she leaned forward and took his dick in her mouth. Every thrust that Kylo gave caused Rey to take Ben even further in her mouth. He groaned and leaned his head back, mouth falling open at the sensation of her hot mouth wrapped around his dick. He had missed this. He hated being away from them. 

 

Ben bucked his hips as he sunk his fingers into her chestnut waves. His other hand groped at her breasts and plucked at her pretty little nipple. His mouth watered as he imagined taking that dusky pink nipple into his mouth.

 

Kylo grunted as he came inside of Rey. He pulled out of her and laid her on top of his chest, her back against him as he laid kisses along her shoulders and neck. 

 

Ben crawled over them until he settled himself on top of Rey. He slid inside of her with ease and began thrusting. Finally he kissed her lips, one of her hands carded through his hair while the other reached back to sink into his brother's curls. 

 

Kylo rubbed up and down her sides as Ben pounded into her tight pussy. Ben leaned forward and took her left breast into his mouth, licking and sucking at the soft swell of flesh. He laved at her pert nipple before sucking it between his lips.  _ Force he loved her tits. _ Kylo grabbed her other breast and began massaging her, letting his thumb trace circles around her hardened peak. The sight caused Ben to groan and thrust even harder into her. 

 

Ben felt Rey’s walls start to contract as she came, milking him of his own orgasm. He moaned her name as he shot hot ropes of come into her pussy. 

 

Once he pulled out he rolled over onto his side and pulled Rey to his chest. Kylo settled in behind her and ran his hand down her back until he reached her peachy ass. 

 

Ben kissed her neck and settled his head between her breasts. Both brothers stirred when Rey’s hand slid down her body until she dipped two fingers inside her pussy. She pulled them out and placed them in her mouth, sucking their combined come off of her fingers. 

 

Both brothers groaned at the sight. 

 

“You are too good to us Rey,” Ben stated. 

 

“So very good,” Kylo agreed. 

 

Rey turned her head towards Kylo and gave him a long and deep kiss, she then pulled Ben’s head up to her own and kissed him just as passionately. 

 

She loved them both so deeply. And nothing made her more happy than the fact that they were both so willing and eager to share her. 

 

“We will always share you sunshine,” Ben said as he grabbed her breast and gave it a squeeze. 

 

She must have projected that thought to them, she mused. 

 

“We love you starlight,” Kylo said as he kissed her temple. 

 

“I love you both so very much.” 

 

She couldn't imagine life without her boys. 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed it. It's basically a porn dumb, and we are open to suggestion. I will try to include plot, but who are we kidding? You guys really reading it for the porn... :D lol
> 
> Wifey and I recently got some hate on Tumblr for basically posting our stories and promoting them. I'm just so done with this fandom man. Anyway this chapter has been rotting in our Docs for weeks now, so we've decided this would be the perfect retribution. 
> 
> If you like the filth, let us know your thought in the comments section, if you have ideas, let us know that as well. :)
> 
> As always, love you guys and thank you so much for your support.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey was going undercover on the destroyer because of her expertise of taking apart imperial star destroyers. But he felt incensed when they'd revealed Ben was to accompany her, not him.
> 
> “I'm the one who knows ins-and-outs of the ship. I should be going with her,” Kylo gritted out angrily.
> 
> “Yes but you know nothing of fixing ships. We are posing as technicians so we can sabotage the destroyer. I've been fixing ships all my life brother, you know I'd be the better fit for it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, it's Shwtlee. Those who follow my fics, sorry, I know it's Nightwalkers night but it isn't updating today... opsh, next week i promise.
> 
> Anyway, Here is another chapter of this Smutathon. But this one isn't as smutty as the last 3. Plot happened! 
> 
> That reminds me, heed the tags, angst and brutality ahead. 
> 
> Cue Trope: Undercover Mission

 

* * *

 

 

They were attending a strategic meeting where the next mission was being discussed. It was an undercover mission to the First Order flagship, Finalizer. Kylo was tasked with finding the weak points in the structure for them. Considering it had been his home, on and off, for almost 6 years, his intel was crucial. And being a force sensitive he did notice weaknesses in the defense better than what met the eye, and he was willing to help out however he could. 

 

Rey was going undercover on the destroyer because of her expertise of taking apart imperial star destroyers. But he felt incensed when they'd revealed Ben was to accompany her, not him.

 

“I'm the one who knows ins-and-outs of the ship. I should be going with her,” Kylo gritted out angrily.

 

“Yes but you know nothing of fixing ships. We are posing as technicians so we can sabotage the destroyer. I've been fixing ships all my life brother, you know I'd be the better fit for it.”

 

“But-” Kylo started.

 

Rey touched his arm, startling him as he looked at her hand on him.

 

“Everyone, if you'd excuse us. We need a moment,” Ben addressed the room.

 

Their mother nodded and walked out of the conference room, with their uncle and her comrades following after her.

 

“I know how difficult it is to be apart. The last mission I went away on felt like months. And every time she accompanies you to Coruscant it becomes unbearable,” Ben explained, patiently.

 

“But Coruscant isn't a First Order strong hold she is safe there. And besides I know them better than anyone. I know how they think and how they are reconditioned. I was one of them,” Kylo implored.

 

“First if all they won't let you enlist if you fail the test. And secondly Coruscant is full of First Order sympathizers. Not to mention the influx of officers and trooper coming in everyday,” Ben said rolling his eyes.

 

They didn't usually have arguments. Because they have good understanding among each other. Rey walked up to them standing between the brothers and placing her palms over their hearts.

 

“Kylo, I know you are scared. But I need to do this, and you will be with me every step of the way.” She touched her temple. Then placed it on her own heart. “And here.”

 

Kylo felt calm all of a sudden. She always had the effect on him. “Okay. But I'm not happy with it. I want you to keep the bond open.” He looked at his brother.  “That means you too.”

 

“Okay” Ben answered.

 

* * *

 

Rey and Ben were shuffling out of a transport ship that was bringing in new batch of technicians. Their friends Rose and Finn would soon join in, posing as officers once they find the main reactor. But for that they'd have to be assigned repair works closer to the reactor. It might take days, even weeks. Ben could understand his brother's frustration. He didn't know if he could've handled being away from her for an indefinite amount time, without the surety of when the mission might be completed or ensure her safety.

 

Ben was glad he could be close to her and watch her back. That was the main reason he was there. To watch out for her, and keep her safe while she focused on the reactor.

 

As soon as they reached Finalizer, Ben and Rey or as they would be known as, Matt and Viola were assigned their sectors and asked to get to work. Rey used her mind trick to make the officer assigning their work to pair her up with Ben. He was terrible at mind tricks so he didn't even bother trying. Kylo helped them navigate through the ship, he was always available to lend out a hand. 

 

They got into a routine after few days, but were nowhere near the reactor. Ben and Rey shared a quarter or a small unit with a bunk bed, but it was still secluded and they could take their silly wigs off as soon as they get to their room. It wasn't like they weren't used to cramped and uncomfortable lodgings. Rey slept on the hard floor of her AT-AT and Ben was used sleeping on bunks in the Falcon.

 

Even though they had two bunks the upper one was never used. They were usually so tired after the day's work they'd just get back and crawling into the lower bunk together and just sleep.

 

One night they were scouting a new area. Kylo was guiding them through, the upper level that only higher officials have access for. They had a second objective which was a more crucial one than just destroying the First Order strong hold. It was the mission they originally signed up for, Luke was the one who came up with it.

 

They knew the location to Snoke’s super star destroyer was on Finalizer. But for that they'd have to hack into the system. Ben and Rey weren't the only one infiltrated the ship. Kylo’s old Droid BB-9E was with them as well. But he was posing as a First Order Droid. He still had his First Order paint and insignia, so blending in wasn't as hard for him as it was from Ben and Rey.

 

But the problem with Nine’s objective was he needed the access to a port in the higher levels, preferably the personal access port of a high ranking official. That's why Ben and Rey had been scouting the ship after hours.

 

Kylo tried to keep them away from Hux by showing them ways to the other high officials quarters but every night they tried, it seemed like the officer didn't have the right access.

 

That night Ben confronted Kylo and they had another heated argument.

 

Kylo’s concern was Hux knew his face, which means he'd recognize Ben even in his disguise. The man hated him with passion and even though the feeling was mutual, Kylo would never underestimate the ginger. Especially if his brother and Rey’s safety was at risk.

 

“I'm not going to risk your safety,” Kylo hissed in their mind. They both new he was probably prowling in their quarters back in D’Qar.

 

The plan was to get into Hux’s quarters to find Snoke’s location, but Kylo wasn't being cooperative.

 

“Kylo, the longer we are here the more danger we are in,” Rey insisted. 

 

“And Rey has successfully planted explosives in the main reactor, now all we need is the location and we can be off this wretched ship.” Ben tried to reason with his brother.

 

Even thought it was the most logic way, Kylo still wasn't convinced if risking their cover was worth it.

 

“It's two against one. You either help us or we will try to find him on our own. You can make it easier for us,” he added with finality. 

 

They were already out of the door when kylo finally acquiesced.

 

He helped them navigate and soon they were in front of General Hux’s quarters. There were two troopers guarding the door. They sent Nine to lure one to them out. And when the trooper came they put him into force sleep. After a few minutes the second one followed. 

 

They made sure he let his command know everything is fine before knocking him out as well. They hacked Hux’s system, and unlocked the door to find themselves in the most spacious and luxurious quarters they had seen so far in the ship.

 

They realized even though the First Order preached order and efficiency, encouraging a practical spartan life, the General thought himself above that.

 

They scoured the rooms, finding the ginger asleep in his bed. Now it was up to Rey to search his mind. She put him to a deep force sleep first, Kylo walking her through it. While Nine was hooked into an access port, and Ben helping the Droid hack the system.

 

Rey found the access code they were lacking, quickly letting Ben know telepathically so he could get to work. While Rey and through her Kylo scourge through the General’s brain. Rey knew he wasn't being gentle with him, and was sure when they were done he'd have more than one mental scar that will last him for as long as he lived.

 

_ Don't feel bad for him, he killed trillions of people. He deserves to die a more cruel death,  _ Kylo whispered into her mind.

 

_ I'm sure he deserves this, I'm just worried what doing this will do to you. I can feel the dark emitting from your mind.  _ Rey voiced her concerns.

 

_ From our mind, starlight.  _ Kylo reminded her.  _ And beside, I have you to guide me back if I ever stray from our path. _

 

They dove deeper and were close to the location. But that would mean pushing him a little further and it might mean he won't survive the intrusion. Hux’s mind was finally fighting back. Trying to awake itself. But Rey pushed him back to unconscious.

 

Seeing her reluctance to take the last step Kylo turned to Ben for support. He was of course aware of everything that's been going on between the other two and what they were doing. 

 

_ Well he even if he survives this, he won't survive our assault tomorrow. We plan to blow this whole ship up anyway, no prisoners.  _ Ben shrugged, and went back to hacking the system with Nine.

 

_ But-  _ Rey started.

 

_ No buts Rey, majority rules remember?  _ Kylo reminded her, he was happy that something was going his way.

 

Rey gave up, and agreed to take the final step. It was the hardest because the mind was resisting. But they ultimately pushed through, not caring what might be the repercussions for the general's brain.

 

They saw a planet, a red planet, that was orbiting a pair of twin stars. And the super Star destroyer was orbiting the planet. It was not a regular destroyer but a mammoth of a ship. Kylo wondered if it was as powerful as a death star or worse. They needed a name and Hux was holding it back. 

 

Rey saw blood pouring out of the sleeping man's eyes and ears. She closed her eyes to shut out the gore. Her hand curling in. She felt Ben’s arms encircling her waist. Kylo tried to reach for the name but had to go through the part where the man kept his deepest secret and desires before that. And what Rey saw in there shook her to her core. So much brutality, his man inflicted so much pain and suffering, not one for his enemies but the people who was in his service. Rey felt her knees giving out, if it wasn't for Ben she would have fainted. There was one final probe and they all heard the name of the system at the same time. 

 

They retrieved back from Hux’s brain and when Rey opened her eyes she found the general lying in a pillow of blood and other liquids she didn't want to know about. His brain wasn't giving out any electrical impulse. He was either death or very close to it. 

 

Rey felt even kylo feel a bit unnerved by all of it. But then heard Ben speak out.

 

_ Well he deserved it,  _ he said derisively. Before turning to Nine and unhooking him from the port. 

 

Rey was shaken but Ben carefully led her back to their quarters. They had complicated their objective. Tonight was their last night on this star damned ship.

 

* * *

 

Back in their quarters, Rey collapsed onto the tiny bunk and tossed the ratty blonde wig to the ground. Ben followed suit, ripping his own wig off and staring at it with annoyance before tossing it away. He settled on top of Rey and kissed her passionately. 

 

Kylo was still with them, their bond open and he watched as Ben and Rey started undressing. On his end of the bond, Kylo quickly undressed and laid back on the large bed in their quarters of D’Qar. 

 

In Kylo’s mind, he could see everything that his brother and Rey were doing. Ben was suckling at her neck as he moved his hand between their naked bodies and rubbed at her clit. Kylo felt an invisible hand wrap around his cock and start stroking him. 

 

He leaned his head back on the pillows and relaxed, his own hand moving up and down his dick while Rey teased him through their Force bond. 

 

Kylo enjoyed this, he wasn’t physically there but they made sure that he was still involved. Still loved. 

 

* * *

 

The love making was quick and desperate. Rey kept Kylo in her mind the entire time. Sending him thoughts of what the three of them would do together once they returned to D’Qar. She used their Force bond to stroke him and fondle his balls. 

 

Ben sunk into her cunt quickly as he began to thrust. 

 

“That’s it sunshine,” he groaned into her neck.

 

Rey could feel Kylo’s pleasure building as Ben’s thrusts sped up, hitting that sweet spot inside of her that made her weak in the knees. 

 

Ben leaned forward and took her nipple in his mouth, sucking and nipping at her stiff peak. She felt herself rising, so close to the edge. And her boys-- both of them, were panting and groaning in pleasure. 

 

Rey was the first to come, feeling her pussy tighten and flutter around Ben’s cock. Kylo and Ben came simultaneously-- their bond a live wire of extraordinary pleasure. She could feel each of their respective orgasms. Ben’s coating her walls and reaching deep inside her, while Kylo’s hit his stomach and chest in long shots of his spend. 

 

When Ben pulled out, he wrapped Rey into his arms and kissed her temple. 

 

“I love you,” he mouthed against her cheek. 

 

“I love you Ben. I love you Kylo,” she said out loud and pushed across the bond. 

 

She felt Kylo’s love as he pushed it right back to her. That silent but obvious affection. The unspoken words.  _ I love you Rey. _

 

They kept the bond open that night. All of them wrapped around each others minds. Their limbs tangled together and their love present and immersing them each in a bright light. 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys have my wifey, Robyn to thank for the Smut, if it was up to me and my raw nerves, you would only get heavy angst in this chapter. Hope you liked Undercover Reyben, and Kylo angst.
> 
> Next chapter is planned out we just have to write it down. It would have Kylo Flying X-Wings and victory Smut! ;-)

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 would be posted in soon.
> 
> Thank you to my Beta Nori! @ns0241
> 
> My tumblr: [@Shwtlee4Reylo](http://shwtlee4reylo.tumblr.com/).  
> Robyn's Tumblr: [@ReyloRobyn2011](http://reylorobyn2011.tumblr.com/). Come and say hi!
> 
> Please let me know what you think in the comments below. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
